Ntr Hinata the slave of pleasure
by Jaguarzero
Summary: This story tells how Hinata for the abandonment of her husband discovers pleasures she never imagined in the hands of another kage, which little by little becomes her personal toy and being able to abandon everything.


Chapter 01

Loneliness

This story begins in a few months after Naruto Uzumaki is named Hokage which brings the life of Hinata Hyuga or Uzumaki there were It changed radically, since her husband didn't have time to be with his family. The responsibility of being the village leader consumed all day and part of the night.

She as a spouse of the kage He suffered the guilt of the duties that her husband had to fulfill. Like his children, they also felt his father's absence. Hinata tried to fill the empty of her offspring as best she could.

But the problem was not them but Hinata, since she could not calm the woman who inhabits her being, she missed the heat of her husband in the intimacy with which she could only calm down a little masturbating to alleviate her desire, the days went by and his frustration grew more and more.

Why Hinata would lock himself in his room to satisfy herself and relieve her grief, even she got to buy a dildo with the size of Naruto's penis so she could masturbate with him.

She began to touch her incredible breasts which always causes the gaze lascivious of the men around her, as she introduced the dildo into her vagina. Hinata to caress that pair of mountains with her two hands with more force, while the Hyuga imagines her beloved Naruto giving pleasure to her.

But a part of her mind began to float the idea that someone else was fucking and enjoys of the honeys of his body that the hokage had exclusively.

That thought scared her a little, but she continued to lower her hands down her waist to reach her large hips where her firm, bulky ass was. Started to gently touch your clitoris While move the dildo that he was in his vagian to feel pleasure while she was only moaning.

ahh! - left the lips of Mrs. Uzumaki

The idea of being with another did not leave her and continued harder, having to Morderse lip as a reflection of the pleasure he felt.

mmm, this feels so good- Hinata said

She kept masturbating with more momentum overflowing the lust contained in it.

oh

god- ahh, mmmmm-

how rich, how delicious, how delicious ! -

After several minutes I arrive at the climax of the orgasm by releasing a simple shout of.

aaaaaahhh!

Which lasted a few seconds, but soon came the regret of thinking about being unfaithful to her husband. Which left her Thoughtful and a little sad. One month then Naruto Dijor take a week's vacation,which made very happy to Hinata.

The idea that he could be with his beloved made her fantastic to be in bed with him and to put an end to her sexual frustration. By which He decided put to work to enjoy fully the company of her husband. First he talked to his sister Hanabi if he could leave the children with her and her father, which was no problem because she loved the idea of spending time with her nephews.

She knew she was selfish because she wanted to hoard Naruto for herself, but Hinata couldn't ignore her wishes anymore.

I won a vacation on an island paradise- shouted a girl who was in front of a travel agency

Hinata saw that it was a promotional contest which in order to participate you had to pay 1000 Ryō to have an opportunity to choose a sphere from one thousand , only one sphere had the tickets inside.

Hinata thought that winning the prize could have a new honeymoon with her beloved, she knew that she cheated but she didn't care she used her byakugan to see inside the spheres to know where the prize was, with her eyes she saw that the correct sphere was in a corner of the table, approached to participate.

She wishes to participate - with a huge smile the girl said

yes please - said Hinata

After paying the 1000 ryo, she took the sphere she had previously seen to get the prize by showing it to the young woman.

we have a winner, if we have a winner- she screamed

Hinata blushed at the girl's scream, she felt a little bad because she knew she had taken advantage of her dojutsu to see inside the spheres, but she calmed down easily for the idea of having Naruto for herself.

The prize could be charged for a full year and consisted of a 5-day stay in a first-class hotel with all expenses paid on an island was between the country of fire, the country of water and the country of lightning, three of The five great nations. That place was a paradise with beautiful beaches, exquisite food, hot springs, exclusive shops and captive shows.

It would take a full day to get to the island so he prepared to plan the trip to enjoy the vacation with the hokage that was what he most wanted, Hinata went to Naruto's office to tell him what if it was possible to make the trip?

if no problem- Naruto said.

but why don't we go with the children? - asked the hokage.

is that it's only for two, and it's been a while since you and I are not alone - Hinata said with a slight smile.

Naruto began to laugh nervously and began scratching his head.

if you're right - Naruto said.

Well I think I'm going to pack my bags and I told my sister that if they could stay with the children so everything will be fine- Hinata said.

That's fine- Naruto replied.

I will go to claim the prize to leave early tomorrow and then I will take Boruto and Himawari with Hanabi and my father - Hinata said to his beloved.

It seems perfect to me- answered the hokage.

Hinata packed her bags and some for her children so they could be in her family's house, then told her children that she would go on a trip with her father and that they would stay with her aunt and grandfather. The children happy to be with Hanabi who had not seen her for a long time with which Hinata was reassured that they felt bad about leaving them.

The time came when Hinata would begin her journey with the hokage, the day before she had already left her children with her family.

It was barely dawning when he began to dress in the clothes he had used in the mission to rescue his sister, it was a black short that could not hide those toned legs and big and firm butt achieved through the training she kept doing, put on her purple jacket along with a sash that had a bag in the back with what would mark Hinata's small waist as well as the pair of mountains she owned, looked at the mirror gave her a little embarrassment but wanted impress her husband so that feeling disappears quickly; when suddenly a ninja knocked on the door. Naruto received it since he had a message for him, that scroll contained that he had to go immediately with the feudal fire to go meet with the other lords of the other nations. In which the other more kages would also be in function and to discuss the problems that existed between the countries, the trip would take 9 days in total so Naruto canceled his vacations frustrating the plan that his wife had developed.

I'm sorry Hinata, but I have to go- Naruto said.

I understand, I know how important it is- Hinata replied.

After that Naruto left at full speed without saying goodbye, so Hinata began to cry since her plans had been ruined with what she thought she should do, since she was completely alone and did not want to go for her children ruining Hanabi's happiness and the same

For this reason Hinata decided that she would go alone since she did not want to be at home and at least thought that she could enjoy some special treatment at the hotel, after all it would not cost her a single ryo.

Thus he quickly left for the port where he would take the ship that would take it, passing without anyone recognizing it through the great doors of the town of Konoha. About half a day I arrive at the port with plenty of time to take the boat. Which departed two hours after the arrival of Madame del Uzumaki which was a ship called Kaiwo Maru, the wind was driving the ship at high speed Hinata remained on deck.

The sun and the wind that touched his body only made his sadness feel more from his failed plan, he did not even realize that two and a half hours passed. He reacted until he saw that a dark-skinned, tall man of almost 2 m walked towards her. and with an unrivaled musculature which was seen by wearing his Kage cloak open revealing part of his abdomen, the old Raikage A that the waving and then asking about Naruto.

Hinata explained everything that happened and the reason she was alone, she told him everything because she needed to let off steam; While he was listening to her, he stared at Hinata's body. That he only called him to the lowest desires because of his huge breasts and that butt that looked like a ripe and juicy peach.

A he had only taken the ship to return to his country and now he could take that Hyuga he had always liked for that beautiful face and that magnificent body he had. While on the outside he kept his face serious, on the inside he was shouting happiness to be without his escorts since they had stayed in Kumogakure because he wanted to train alone, and luck had decided that he needs more training or was that they need to train someone.

Axcuse me Hinata if I call her by her name I hope she doesn't bother her- she said A.

ehh don't worry Raikage-sama- Hinata context.

I know that it was very daring of me to call her by her name but from what she told me I think she exists, she confessed A.

Hinata was thoughtful but did not take it badly and responded.

Okay Raikage-sama can call me by my name- said Mrs. Uzumaki.

So what do you think if we eat together? I loaded my cabin with food but it is too much for me alone, I think they thought I was accompanied by a subordinate but I am alone, so I was going to tell them to withdraw some food so that it would not be wasted but if it accompanies me it would be better- said A.

Hinata thought about it for a second and replied.

it would be an honor to accompany him -

very well then we go to my cabin - the context A.

They arrived at the Raikage's room, which had a washitsu style, left their shoes at the entrance and walked down the tatami floor until they reached the small table.

Take a seat- said A.

Yes, thanks- Hinata answered.

She sat on one of the cushions and A took the seat that was in front of Hinata, She hadn't noticed because she was thinking about her failed plan that the Raikage had both her arms and her hair and her face looked exactly when she passed the Fourth ninja war

What happens? - asked the Raikage.

ahhh, sorry is that I was wondering about your appearance, why you had not lost your arm? - Hinata context.

oh if what happened was that Tsunade gave me an arm similar to her husband's, besides she taught me how to do her Transformation Jutsu. With which it is easier to maintain the appearance of my arm for the same reason I look like when I was in the fourth ninja war, and I am trained to be able to see myself younger since this technique greatly improved my physical strength - I explain A.

I see because of his appearance, I am surprised that he still wants to become stronger-Hinata said.

We do not know when another danger can happen, so I would like to be ready in case there is another danger, but we better stop talking about things of little importance and better we are going to eat the Raikage context.

Hinata affirmed with her head, they began to eat the dishes on the table in which there was salmon sashimi, teriyaki and a sake of the finest. She does not usually see alcohol but because the Raikage had already served her a drink she did not want to be rude so she began to see as she disliked that meal.

Time passed if no change, A had several glasses of sake without any effect which Hinata was impressed. Because her husband was lousy to endure the alcohol and she kept looking at the old Raikage who had strong, muscular arms with thick hands, then continued with her chest toned by training and her well-defined abs that looked through the opening of her kage cape

He continued until he saw a lump in his pants, so she thought he was wearing a protector. since compared to her husband who was not marked almost anything, she could not imagine that it was for something else.

While the Raikage realized that Hinata saw him for which he said nothing, since he also stayed watching the pair that nature had given him and that he wished he could try, so without a doubt he decided to make his plan to seduce her and make it yours. A thought that with a couple of days she would be more than willing to be with him.

Hinata began comparing her husband with him, feelings of admiration and attraction began to arise in her mind, since despite her responsibilities she kept training to be prepared and Naruto on the other hand was only in the office doing paperwork.

Madame de Uzumaki began to get aroused by which dark-skinned man, and the feelings grew within her for considering the Raikage better than the Hokage. The thought of being unfaithful to her husband arose, she did not know what to do since she did not want to commit adultery, but the idea of being with another man had already arisen before and this time it was different because she had a face unlike the other occasions.

Hinata hadn't realized where she had the hand that was next to a bowl that had soy sauce. Hinata was still seeing A's body and due to being disconnected from the world she threw that bowl spilling the sauce on the Raikage.

I'm sorry, please excuse me- Hinata said.

don't worry I was distracted too- he replied A.

The Raikage got up and took off his mantle, Hinata approached A and took a napkin from the table to clean the soy that the kage had. He started cleaning it without any bad intentions since he wanted to fix the problem she had caused.

She began to blush to feel those muscles she was admiring recently. A He noticed the blush on her cheeks that Hinata had, which began to make a small smile when she realized that she was not indifferent.

Hinata continued cleaning the kage and saw that her pants were also wet and stained, so she continued her work in that area. Feeling the Raikage's leg that they were as hard as the other muscles without noticing that he was reaching his crotch.

Starting to touch his member, Hinata was surprised by opening her eyes more than usual when she realized what happened, throwing the napkin out of the print. Since he realized that he did not wear the protector as she thought, but that it was his virile part.

forgive me for my carelessness- Hinata said.

A He said nothing, just looking at the face of that pearl-eyed beauty that was completely out of his mind, approached her, took her hand and placed it on her pants just in the place she was touching.

It doesn't bother me that you're cleaning, although I preferred you to do it without the napkin, "he said.

Hinata went blank when she heard that, with which her subconscious took control of her deciding to heed that request, then the Raikage raised her right hand to touch the large breasts of the Hyuga woman and with the other hand beginning to spank her soft feeling the firmness of his muscles that matches the size of the breasts he had.

A I leave Hinata's tits to take her by the neck and start kissing her. Beginning to introduce his tongue into her, Hinata did not show the slightest resistance in her mind there was only pleasure. But he regained his senses a little as soon as he stopped kissing her.

I hope I'm a married woman and I can't do this to Naruto- Hinata said with agitated breathing.

don't lie to me but then because you keep grabbing my cock - context the Raikage.

I don't know- she said.

if you know Mrs. Uzumaki or I should say Mrs. Hyuga, because after this you are going to file for divorce that little little fox so that you can be a slave whore- Raikage said.

Hinata didn't answer, she just removed her hand while imagining that scenario. In that he with both hands picked her up from her butt to lift her and take her to her bed, she instinctively opened her legs to hold him with them and hugging him by the neck.

Finally Hinata surrendered to her instincts and decided to surrender to the Raikage, her desire to be with a man had overflowed and she could no longer.

A placed her on the bed, she began to remove the girdle she wore and continued with the jacket that when she removed it, she could only see Hinata's bare breasts, without wasting time unbuttoning the short by pushing it against the bed so she could quickly remove it.

Hinata was wearing a small thong that barely covered her pussy. The Raikage lifted her legs so she could see that peach that formed on the firm butt of that Hyuga. He did not resist anymore and cut his thong using his finger with the jutsu that his father had created but with much less power to avoid hurting the skin of his new slave. Then he opened Hinata's legs to start performing oral sex, with his tongue he was touching her clitoris, which he writhed with pleasure in bed and began biting his lip for the work he did. A continued to introduce his tongue into her pussy touching her g-spot, which Hyuga just screamed in ecstasy.

The Raikage got up to see the face he had put on with which he began to laugh when he saw that scene and he began to hammer Hinata with which she could only enjoy, he began to intensify the movement with his fingers.

if you feel rich- said Hinata

I see, then in reality you are a little frustrated fox- said A

Hinata said nothing you could only hear the moans she made, also the Hyuga could not defend her husband because this man it gave him pleasure that Naruto couldn't give him. Suddenly the Raikage stopped with what Hinata turned to see him quickly.

I'm curious, what are your measures? - asked A

what do you want to know? - Hyuga replied,

I told you, just curious, that's all, but if you answer me I'll leave you here alone- said Raikage

Hinata could not believe what she listened and the fear of losing this man invaded her.

My height is 163 cm. and my chest, waist and hip measurements are 102 cm., 59 cm. and 101 cm.- Hinata context agitably and without wasting time.

A He smiled mockingly and continued to masturbate to that of the Hyuga clan.

what a little bit obedient I have- said the Raikage laughing.

If I'm your little whore, please follow that this feels too good- Hinata said between groans.

Naruto's wife couldn't think of anything just screaming for the pleasure that old man gave her, in that he started using her other hand to play with one of her breasts and brought her mouth to the other to start kissing, licking and biting Gently her pink nipple. Which made Hinata a few seconds later climaxed, releasing her fluids as if she were a fountain and her face only showed the pleasure she had achieved.

Go, go, go, you really are a little slut in the whole expression of the word- said A.

The Raikage got out of bed, standing in front of her.

Come here, little slut Hyuga, this has just begun- said A.

Hinata was barely recovering from that orgamo she had felt, but it didn't take long to obey the order she had been given by getting up and placing beside her.

good good girl, now on my knees I have a very special job- said A.

She immediately got down on her knees, while she began to take off her pants, showing her completely erect penis just in front of Hinata's face.

The Uzumaki woman could not believe the size of that member, thanks to her training with her byakugan she was able to know exactly the size of that cock. They were 30 cm. long from the base of his abdomen and 6.4 cm. in diameter, it's dark glans stood out much like its marked veins and its testicles could be compared with a pair of tennis balls.

Hinata could not believe the size she had since Naruto only reached 13 cm. long and 3 cm. in diameter, she could not believe what her eyes saw and just wanted to touch her member to prove that she was not a genjutsu, the Hyuga woman took with her hand A's cock, Hinata's thumb could not reach the rest of her fingers due to penis thickness.

Come on Hyuga do your job- said the Raikage.

She without thinking began to masturbate A as if she was hypnotized, Hinata's hand didn't even cover half of that member so she took it with her other hand and continued.

It's amazing- Hinata said.

I see so you are impressed- he replied A arrogantly.

yes even for a moment I thought it was a genjutsu, she replied.

What a fool you are, come on, use your mouth and tongue to taste the taste of my big dark cock and know how real it is, but you don't want to swallow it all I don't want my new whore to dislocate his jaw- Raikage replied mockingly .

The Hyuga did not take half a second to obey, starting to lick and kiss that cock, after I try to give that member a blowjob but he could barely get his glans, so he continued taking small bites with his lips and passing his tongue between them.

The Raikage was enjoying that scene releasing sighs of pleasure which drew a smile.

Go it seems that you enjoy my big dark cock? - said A.

yes Raikage-sama- Hinata said.

I see then I want to try those tits of yours on my member - the Raikage said.

He pulled away from her, sitting on the bed, raising his index finger and moving it in signal that Hinata would approach. She crawled toward Raikage, staring at him, waiting for him to give him an order.

Come on, make me a paizuri with that pair of tits - he ordered orden.

as you say Raikage-sama-context Hinata.

She placed ver's cock between her huge breasts, protruding the glans between them. Hinata began to move to give pleasure to the Raikage, he already had experience because he had previously done it with Naruto.

oh you are very good my little slut Hyuga- I said A

Hinata said nothing and continued his work, began to lick the tip of the cock then began to suck the glans.

A few minutes later the Raikage dropped a large load of sperm into Hinata's mouth.

It tastes good, right, Hinata the fox - the Raikage laughed while telling her

if Raikage-sama is delicious - Hinata replied as she savored the little semen that had not been swallowed.

I see, then get on the bed and open my legs- he ordered A

Hinata obeyed the Raikage to see that his cock was still hard, she was a little scared by the size of A's cock, but said nothing because His curiosity and desires was greater.

Ohh, I think you're very anxious- said the Raikage.

He started playing with Hinata's vagina with his fingers when he saw that it was completely wet.

Well, if you are a complete whore, you are all wet from just trying my big cock with your tongue or will it be that you want it inside your pussy? - Raikage said

if I want to feel it inside me, please Raikage-sama let me Try it- Hinata replied.

Very well my little slut here I go- he said A while laughing.

The Raikage took the legs of the Hyuga girl with her two hands under her thighs by pulling her towards him, to place his cock at the entrance of the vagina and then penetrate it hard.

ahh is very big is breaking me - Hinata shouted

A ignored her and began to move hard making her feel pleasure.

It's amazing, it feels very good- Hinata said screaming.

The Raikage began to bite one of the weights of his huge breasts.

It feels too good, I can't anymore, I CAN NO LONGAR- she said, while she had a gigantic orgamo.

A continued with his attacks with greater speed.

come on little bitch- said the Raikage

wait I just; How rich you feel, aaaaah- Hinata said.

She tried to say to stop, but she couldn't because of the new orgamos. A continued for several minutes stimulated little Hyuga who kept moaning and screaming with pleasure.

very well here I go- said the Raikage while firing his semen inside Hinata

don't wait, aaah- she said while feeling the semen.

The Raikage got out of bed next to an exhausted Hyuga who didn't know what was going on, placed her in front of a wall while he is watching her big butt. A He salivated his fingers and then began to stimulate the girl's anus.

wait what do you do? -said Hinata

oh I see then this place is still a virgin- said the Raikage

A placed his penis in her anus, slowly starting to introduce the cock inside Hinata.

What does it do? - Shouted that Hyuga

just taking the treasure that your pathetic little fox couldn't take - said the Raikage with a smile

Hinata felt pain and pleasure at the same time, then began to move slowly until he saw that she no longer felt pain, I take my waist to gradually increase the intensity until I reach the maximum I can. The Hyuga woman only moaned for the pleasure she had without being able to say a word.

well it seems that you got used to it, we are missing a little - he said A

After that the Raikage released its load inside it.

It feels so good- Hinata was telling her while she had another orgasm.

The Raikage was not satisfied so I turn Hinata to start charging her, taking delicious ass and keep fucking. When she saw him, she knew what she would do so she grabbed her dark-skinned man's shoulders with her hands, while opening her legs waiting to receive his prize. He pushed his big cock into the hole of the Hyuga woman.

How rich he feels- Hinata said full of ecstasy.

very good time to do some pleasure weights- said the Raikage

She did not understand what he said until he began to move his arm from top to bottom. Hinata just moaned with that movement that slowly increased her speed.

please Raikage-sama give me harder- Hinata scream.

my little whore here I go- he replied A

He started to move his hips to get his cock tighter. which only gender screams of pleasure of that Hyuga, The Raikage continued to attack against Hinata, which only generated one orgam after another until the term for releasing its seed inside it, which detonated in a large orgam with liquids that came out from the vagina of poor Hyuga.

A He left Hinata on her bed for her to recover, as he left the room he realized that it was beginning to get dark.

and I thought it would take me days to make it my own and it was only a few hours- Raikage told himself as he took a cigar that was in a box on the table.

He returned to his room to see that Hinata had fallen asleep.

rest my little slut who expects more training tomorrow- he said to the sleeping Hyuga.

I'm sorry, little fox, you lost your byakugan, don't hime, and now she will be the slave of my big cock- said Raikage, then began to laugh.

To be continue.


End file.
